


A Beacon Of Ideas

by UhmNo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmNo/pseuds/UhmNo
Summary: Where I'll store my ideas. Feel free to ask for permission to use these!
Kudos: 3





	1. Perennial

A good title for a fic? Maybe?

perennial  
/pəˈrɛnɪəl/  
a. lasting or existing for a long or apparently infinite time; enduring or continually recurring.


	2. Quarantine Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quarantine parkner/parley - mcu

Okay so Peter is in his apartment, studying and stuff, and Harley is a delivery boy, and has to deliver something to Peter. He gets to his door and the building is called into an emergency lockdown/quarantine. Harley isnt allowed out of the room, and Harley worries about money and Peter says 'ah no i gotchu' and calls tony cuz hes alive and harleys like 'no way i know him too he broke into my garage!' and then a romance sparks!


	3. Twitter Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parkner again cuz otp but twitter with a drop of plot

Twitter fic but peters actually an intern but still has his powers, has a spiderman twitter account, they all get quarantined in so everyones on twitter and stuff and he accidentally posts on the wrong account but then Tony comes in clutch and deletes peters tweet and makes everyone who saw it sign ndas but harley saw it but Tony didn't see because it only happened because harleys internet was slow for a bit and then like obvi theres gonna be fluff chapters and parley might have an on/off relationship or they might both be closeted and have a closeted relationship and there might be angst.


	4. Crossover Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crossovers cause fandoms

A twitter fic or a texting fic thats basically a crossover fic between a bunch of fandoms? like marvel (duh) and RotG and HTTYD and more like maybe Percy Jackson or Harry Potter and stuff who knows but no plot becjause that would just be confusing but MAYBE relationships between them but definitely with parkner and jaccup


	5. Wierd Multiverse/Alternate Universe thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wierd reincarnation? thing?

Peter is one soul between different universes (different fandoms) (like RotG and HTTYD) and they think the same way and have mostly the same actions and there could be an epic crossover and maybe they could talk telepathically? Or like there could be plot where they have to do something like a puzzle to get back to their own universe but theyre all too similar that ejfheksjdndjeowkjd


	6. Idiot Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is an idiot

Just a compilation of Peter forgetting about gravity when hes running and jumping upside down on the ceiling, also Peter and harley being completely oblivious to each othr and Peter being oblivious in general.


	7. song based

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> songfic for parley

https://open.spotify.com/track/7kQkmyoHCEqwe7QwDbkSXM?si=xmWBTCg8Rf2niGFhZekvQA

**Let's Fall in Love for the Night by FINNEAS**

Let's fall in love for the night  
And forget in the mornin'  
Play me a song that you like  
You can bet I'll know every line  
I'm the boy that your boy hoped that you would avoid  
Don't waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noise  
I know better than to call you mine

You need a pick-me-up?  
I'll be there in twenty-five  
I like to push my luck  
So take my hand, let's take a drive  
I've been livin' in the future  
Hopin' I might see you sooner  
I want you ridin' shotgun  
I knew when I got one right

Let's fall in love for the night  
And forget in the mornin'  
Play me a song that you like  
You can bet I'll know every line  
I'm the boy that your boy hoped that you would avoid  
Don't waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noise  
I know better than to call you mine

I love it when you talk that nerdy shit  
We're in our twenties talking thirties shit  
We're making money but we're saving it  
'Cause talking shit is cheap and we talk a lot of it  
You won't stay with me, I know  
But you can have your way with me 'til you go  
And if all your kisses turn into bruises, I'm a warnin'

Let's fall in love for the night  
And forget in the mornin'  
Play me a song that you like  
You can bet I'll know every line  
'Cause I'm the boy that your boy hoped that you would avoid  
Don't waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noise  
I know better  
I know better  
I know better than to ever call you mine


	8. song based 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh parley again?

https://open.spotify.com/track/4efZXKOFm1rk22FDjScLbE?si=VpjznsA0RgOeVsHHNJUl_g

**Sunkissed by khai dreams**

So slowly a sunlit dream pulls me out of sleep  
Feel the morning through the blinds  
I get to thinking bout your sun kissed face  
And a quiet place I could give you all my time

You know I wanna be your rock, my love  
You know I wanna be your light  
In darkness how you find me just in time  
To tell me what I needed to hear  
So if you don't know what you need  
You can leave it all to me  
Don't want you worried 'bout a thing  
I know you'd do the same for me

'Cause you're so lovely  
You're so lovely  
I can't help but fall for you, love  
When you love me  
It's so lovely loving you, oh, oh  
So lovely loving you, oh, oh

So softly a tender breeze brush against my knees on a summer afternoon  
I get to thinking bout' the hazy days  
Under August shade that I used to spend with you  
I didn't realize it was all I wanted, what I had  
My riddled heart I had to cradle back together just to see  
It's all like magic to me  
You do magic, baby

When you love me  
You're so lovely  
I can't help but fall for you, love  
When you love me  
It's so lovely loving you, oh, oh  
So lovely loving you, oh, oh

So slowly a sunlit dream pulls me out of sleep  
Feel the morning through the blinds  
I turn my head to meet your sun kissed face  
In this quite place I can give you all my time


	9. s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh

everyone ignoring peter/telling him to be quiet/idksdjsakdj and then peter like,,, demands respect and not expectations


	10. crackfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh definition?

yeah

yea

ye

defenestrate is a funny word


	11. title idea

roses and red candles

romance????


	12. title idea

roses and red candles

romance????


	13. song based 2

dazed and confused because theyre so in lOVEEEE parkner obvi but other ones too


	14. rotg au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (i might do this but feel free to ask to do this) (but also give credit)

peter dies  
harley doesnt know he died  
but their last words together were 'cant believe you didnt believe in me' or something like that  
and  
harley can see him  
but he doesnt know he is invisible  
so  
harley doesnt know peter is invisible  
and  
harley goes like  
'oh hey, peters here, say hi peter'  
and theyre like 'harley. hes dead.'  
and harley thinks hes going crazy  
but peter tells the truth  
and  
then  
he gets picked as a guardian  
and he gets whisked away from harley  
and then he figures out he can shoot webs from his wrists and escapes the guardians to go back to harley  
what if harley stops seeing peter  
and then peter breaks down  
but then harley remembers something (cant believe you didnt believe in me)  
and peter just  
appeares  
and they lovey dovey  
and then they realise that they are crushing on each other


	15. sisters platonically

abbie and morgan are bonding and they have such a sisterly relationship cause like,,,,


	16. song based 3

**Two**

[Sleeping At Last](https://www.google.com/search?safe=strict&rlz=1C1SQJL_enAU837AU837&q=Sleeping+At+Last&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLSz9U3MCwoSCkpXMQqEJyTmlqQmZeu4Fii4JNYXAIAV28rCiEAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjcmcSzvbzpAhVwyzgGHe29B5EQMTAAegQIEBAF)

Sweetheart, you look a little tired  
When did you last eat?  
Come in and make yourself right at home  
Stay as long as you need  
Tell me, is something wrong?  
If something's wrong, you can count on me  
You know I'll take my heart clean apart if it helps yours beat

It's okay if you can't find the words  
Let me take your coat  
And this weight off of your shoulders

Like a force to be reckoned with  
A mighty ocean or a gentle kiss  
I will love you with every single thing I have  
Like a tidal wave, I'll make a mess  
Or calm waters, if that serves you best  
I will love you without any strings attached

It's okay if you can't catch your breath  
You can take the oxygen straight out of my own chest

I know exactly how the rule goes  
Put my mask on first  
No, I don't want to talk about myself  
Tell me where it hurts  
I just want to build you up, build you up  
'Til you're good as new  
And maybe one day I will get around to fixing myself too

I don't even know where to start  
Already tired of trying to recall when it all fell apart  
I just want to love you, to love you, to love you well  
I just want to learn how, somehow, to be loved myself

Like a force to be reckoned with  
A mighty ocean or a gentle kiss  
I will love you without any strings attached  
And what a privilege it is to love  
A great honor to hold you up

Like a force to be reckoned with  
A mighty ocean or a gentle kiss  
I will love you with every single thing I have  
Like a tidal wave, I'll make a mess  
Or calm waters if that serves you best  
I will love you without any strings attached  
I will love you without a single string attached


End file.
